callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barrel Shotgun is a shotgun that has two barrels on it. These barrels are fired one at a time. World at War The Double-Barrel Shotgun is unlocked at level 29. This shotgun's lack of accuracy, slow speed to reload, and range is made up for by the potential damage it can do in a single shot. If the Sawed-Off "attachment" (unlocked by completing Marksman challenge II) is utilized, the damage of each individual pellet is increased by 5. This means you must get uncomfortably close to your enemies to get good shot at them, but in a 1 on 1 scenario, if one shot fails to kill him, then another shell is ready to be fired. It is possible to get a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/Grip in Nacht der Untoten, and it is also possible to pick up the weapon in the mission Ring of Steel, which served as the basis for the multiplayer level Asylum. Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. This weapon only fires twice before reloading. Some players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun has an relativity slow reload time; however, this can be counteracted with the Sleight of Hand perk, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has an intricate knowledge of close range combat. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. Multiplayer The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 round capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Consider camping in a corner and waiting for a player to run past. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *The Double-Barreled Shotgun appears in the mini-game/special mission Nacht der Untoten. You can buy it off from the wall or find it in the Mystery box. It can also be bought upstairs, but the upstairs version is a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip. It is arguably one of the most useful weapons against Nazi Zombies, but it is useful to supplement it with a weapon with more range. The Double-Barreled Shotgun, is more powerful, and reloads faster, than the M1897 Trenchgun, but has only 2 shots. This can make the Trenchgun preferable to the double-barrel in Nacht der Untoten. *When playing in Nacht der Untoten, with unlimited ammo on, this weapon can be extremely preferable because of its superior damage at close range. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, sleight of hand is not necessarily required if you are a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without sleight of hand. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in MW2, but this time the user can fire the the left barrel with the fire key or the right one by hitting the iron sight key. Trivia *If you look closely while aiming down the sight, you'll notice the Double-Barrel shotgun ejects a shell after each shot. This is inaccurate, as the weapon is a break-action, which features no automatic ejection system. If you look even closer, you will notice that it is a rife casing it ejects after each round and not a shotgun shell. When you break the barrel to reload, they are two shotgun shells. *This is one of three American weapons found in the Soviet Campaign, the other ones being the M9A1 Bazooka, which is available on Downfall , and the Mk 2 Grenade on the level Heart of the Reich. *The Russians did use Double-Barrel Shotguns in World War II, and such weapons could be found in private homes throughout Europe, so it is historically accurate to see it in the Soviet campaign. *The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun is the most powerful regular gun in the game (regular excluding the M2 Flamethrower, Ray Gun, and Wunderwaffe DG-2), even without the Stopping Power Perk active. *Although knives/bayonets cancel out Second Chance and the shotguns don't (unless you get a headshot), the damage of every pellet put together in one shell from either shotgun is more powerful than that of the knife/bayonet, and a shotgun will gib you if it kills you at close range, so it's unusual that the shotguns don't cancel out Second Chance at close range. *If you watch someone else fire this shotgun, you will see his left arm move down and up the grip after each shot, as if he were cycling the slide on the trenchgun (or any other pump-action shotgun). Category:Shotguns